


Lacrimosa

by Heliosophy



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, M/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliosophy/pseuds/Heliosophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart by Yours Truly </p><p>Lacrimosa dies illa<br/>Qua resurget ex favilla<br/>Judicandus homo reus.<br/>Huic ergo parce, Deus:<br/>Pie Jesu Domine,<br/>Dona eis requiem. Amen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrimosa

Peter was gone.

Light fell through the curtain,

but no body illuminated, no skin glowed, no skin warmed. The coldness of the sheets started spreading through his fingers.

Tom’s heart sunk, reality flooded in, but all he felt was a dark ocean. He drowned, but in what he didn’t dare, didn’t want to know. He didn’t want a hand, and he didn’t make a sound. Let me, he closed his eyes.

He always belonged in that dark room in the basement didn’t he? Shut door, no light, no key…

But light suddenly flushed in, a loud bang of the doors drew his eyes open.

‘Tom! You’ve got to see this!’

Peter’s silhouette, its edge glowed. That light landed on his skin and all the waves were pushed away, leaving, just a void, nothing else.

‘Tom, are you alright?’ Peter lifted his lips amongst the silence, and with his fingers, the music from the open door, Tom drew in a different breath. He smiled.

‘Good morning Peter.’ He said.

Peter looked into his eyes, stroke his face and wiped away what rolled down from his eyes.

‘Good morning Tom.’ He smiled gently.

 


End file.
